1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and an image processing system arranged to output image information read out from, for example, a paper medium or a microfilm to a connection apparatus such as a printer or a personal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
It is being widely put into practice to connect a scanner serving as an image reading apparatus to a printer or a personal computer so as to cause image information of an original or the like obtained by the scanner to be displayed on the screen of the personal computer or to be printed out by the printer.
However, such a conventional image reading apparatus as described above is generally arranged to operate in accordance with an instruction from the personal computer. In other words, the operation of the conventional image reading apparatus is so passive that the various setting operations for reading and outputting of image information (the various kinds of setting for designating a scanning area or for printing-out, etc.) have to be performed only on the side of the personal computer.
Therefore, for example, the user is required to perform such a working operation as to set an original at the image reading apparatus, then, obtain desired image information by operating the personal computer, print out the image information, and again set the next original at the image reading apparatus for reading and outputting of the next original. In the above-mentioned way, in the past, it has been necessary for the user to perform an operation for reading and outputting of image information of an original or the like while coming and going between the setting place of the image reading apparatus and the setting place of the personal computer. It never can be said that this is efficient in view of labor and working efficiency of the user.
Meanwhile, an apparatus, called a microfilm scanner, arranged to project an image formed on a film onto a screen, scan the projected image to form image data, and store the image data into an image memory is being put into practical use.
In the microfilm scanner, an image formed on a microfilm is positioned in a predetermined position and is then illuminated by an illumination means composed of a light source lamp, a spherical mirror, a condenser lens, etc., which are disposed on the side of the main body of the microfilm scanner. Then, illumination light having passed through the microfilm is projected onto the back side of a reader screen (an optical diffusing plate) while being enlarged at a predetermined magnification by a reader part optical system composed of a projection lens, a prism lens and a plurality of fixed mirrors. Accordingly, it is made possible to observe the image in an enlarged manner from the front side of the reader screen (during a reader mode).
In a scanner unit of the microfilm scanner, there is disposed an image sensor. During the reader mode, the image sensor is located at an upper portion of the reader screen so as to be kept in such a position that the image sensor has retreated from an optical path for the projected illumination light.
Then, in a case where scanning is to be performed on an image of the microfilm projected on the reader screen in an enlarged manner, the scanner unit is moved to such a position as to intrude into the above-mentioned optical path on the reader screen, and, then, scanning is effected with image light being scanned (during a scanning mode).
In the above-described microfilm scanner, a condition of the scanning action for scanning the image is made to be set on the basis of a scanning condition inputted from an externally-connected host computer or a scanning condition inputted from a main body operation part disposed on the main body of the image reading apparatus.
In some cases, after a scanning condition has been set by the host computer, the content of the scanning condition may be changed by the main body operation part. If, in those cases, image scanning is performed in accordance with the scanning condition as changed by the main body operation part, a scanning operation acting contrary to the scanning condition set by the host computer would be effected.
If such a scanning operation is effected, there is a possibility that a trouble such as a mistake of the scanning size occurs, and in worst cases, image data is brought into a scrambled state. Therefore, the conventional image reading apparatus is arranged such that, if the host computer is externally connected thereto, every operation of the main body operation part is made invalid.
Since, if the host computer is externally connected to the image reading apparatus, every operation of the main body operation part disposed on the main body of the image reading apparatus is made invalid, the user has to go to the place of the host computer to operate the host computer even when making a slight change of the scanning condition. Therefore, there is a problem that the operation efficiency in setting a condition for image scanning is remarkably low.
Further, when forming image data by scanning a recording medium, the user sometimes decides a scanning size while viewing an image display screen, and sometimes sets the kind of a microfilm, such as a negative film or a positive film.
However, in the conventional image reading apparatus, since the above setting operations have to be performed at the host computer, the user must trouble to go to the place of the host computer to operate the host computer even for a slight setting operation. Therefore, there is a problem that the operation efficiency is remarkably low. Further, in a case where the user intends to perform the setting of the image reading apparatus while viewing the screen of the host computer with an image displayed on the screen of the host computer, it is necessary to perform such a troublesome operation to beforehand scan an image so as to make a preview picture.
It is an object of the invention to provide an image reading apparatus, an image processing system and an operation control method, which are improved in operability.
To attain the above object, in accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided an image reading apparatus for performing a reading action of reading image information from a predetermined medium, comprising connection means capable of connecting a connection apparatus having a predetermined function to the image reading apparatus, operation means for giving an instruction for an action of the connection apparatus connected by the connection means and an instruction for the reading action, and change-over means for, on the basis of a connection state of the connection means or a state of the connection apparatus connected by the connection means, changing over a function of the operation means between functioning as means for giving the instruction for an action of the connection apparatus and functioning as means for giving the instruction for the reading action.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided an image processing system composed of a plurality of connection apparatuses which are communicatably connected to one another, at least one of the plurality of connection apparatuses being an image reading apparatus for performing a reading action of reading image information from a predetermined medium, and comprising connection means capable of connecting a connection apparatus having a predetermined function to the image reading apparatus, operation means for giving an instruction for an action of the connection apparatus connected by the connection means and an instruction for the reading action, and change-over means for, on the basis of a connection state of the connection means or a state of the connection apparatus connected by the connection means, changing over a function of the operation means between functioning as means for giving the instruction for an action of the connection apparatus and functioning as means for giving the instruction for the reading action.
According to the above arrangement, the user is enabled to efficiently perform a working operation for image reading, print outputting, etc., without taking wasteful labor.
Further, it is another object of the invention to provide an image reading apparatus in which, if a scanning condition is to be changed slightly, such a change of the scanning condition can be performed by operating a main body operation part disposed on the image reading apparatus.
To attain the above object, in accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an image reading apparatus, comprising scanning means for obtaining image data by sequentially transporting a plurality of images formed on a recording medium to a predetermined position and scanning each image transported to the predetermined position, and scanning-condition setting means for setting a condition for scanning the image on the basis of a scanning condition inputted from a host computer connected to the image reading apparatus or a scanning condition inputted from a main body operation part disposed on the image reading apparatus, wherein, after the host computer has started an image scanning action, the scanning-condition setting means causes the scanning means to scan the image in accordance with the scanning condition set by the host computer, irrespective of the scanning condition inputted from the main body operation part.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an image reading apparatus, comprising scanning means for obtaining image data by sequentially transporting a plurality of images formed on a recording medium to a predetermined position and scanning each image transported to the predetermined position, and scanning-condition setting means for setting a condition for scanning the image on the basis of a scanning condition inputted from a host computer connected to the image reading apparatus or a scanning condition inputted from a main body operation part disposed on the image reading apparatus, wherein, if it is possible to scan the image even after the host computer has started an image scanning action, the scanning-condition setting means causes the scanning means to scan the image in accordance with the scanning condition set by the main body operation part.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an image reading apparatus, comprising scanning means for obtaining image data by scanning an image formed on a recording medium, and scanning-condition setting means for setting a condition for scanning the image on the basis of a scanning condition inputted from a host computer connected to the image reading apparatus or a scanning condition inputted from a main body operation part disposed on the image reading apparatus, wherein, after the host computer has started an image scanning action, the scanning-condition setting means causes the scanning means to scan the image in accordance with the scanning condition set by the host computer, irrespective of the scanning condition inputted from the main body operation part.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an image reading apparatus, comprising scanning means for obtaining image data by scanning an image formed on a recording medium, and scanning-condition setting means for setting a condition for scanning the image on the basis of a scanning condition inputted from a host computer connected to the image reading apparatus or a scanning condition inputted from a main body operation part disposed on the image reading apparatus, wherein, if it is possible to scan the image even after the host computer has started an image scanning action, the scanning-condition setting means causes the scanning means to scan the image in accordance with the scanning condition set by the main body operation part.
According to the above arrangement, it becomes possible to perform the setting of scanning in the neighborhood of the image reading apparatus. Thus, it is possible to omit such a trouble to go to the place of the host computer for the purpose of making a slight change of the setting condition, so that the working efficiency can be improved. Further, even if the scanning condition is changed by operating the main body operation part after the host computer has started an image scanning action, it is possible to effectively prevent a scanning action which is not recognized by the host computer from being performed. By this arrangement, it is surely possible to prevent such a trouble that the host computer mistakes the scanning size, and, therefore, it is possible to prevent such a trouble that image data is brought into a scrambled state due to the error in scanning size.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an image reading apparatus capable of making it possible for the user to perform the various types of setting in image setting while viewing an image display screen.
To attain the above object, in accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an image reading apparatus having an image display screen and arranged to display, on the image display screen, an image formed on a recording medium and to scan the image so as to form image data, the image reading apparatus comprising an operation part for setting a condition relating to scanning of the image, and setting-content information means for transmitting a content set by the operation part to a host computer which is externally connected to the image reading apparatus.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an image reading system composed of an image reading apparatus comprising image data forming means for displaying, on an image display screen, an image formed on a recording medium and for scanning the image to form image data, an operation part for setting a condition relating to scanning of the image, and setting-content information means for transmitting a content set by the operation part to a host computer which is externally connected to the image reading apparatus, and the host computer for controlling a scanning action of the image reading apparatus on the basis of information transmitted from the setting-content information means.
According to the above arrangement, it is possible for the host computer to always grasp the content set by the operation part. In addition, even if the host computer is in a state of being connected to the image reading apparatus, it is possible for the user to perform the various kinds of setting by operating the operation part. Further, it is possible to greatly improve the efficiency of the various working operations which are performed with the host computer viewed by the user.
These and further objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.